Development Log
Friday, August 31, 2018 11:55 * i've got a new idea for a comic called my wife is a t--- * the mc is newlywed housewife named edamoto haruka, an anagram to certain infamous group that pretty much neutralize, i think. *oh, and for the title it will change to "my wife was a t---" in the last chapter where she had to decide wether to choose to be with his husband or to her home country. *the country from haruka is originally from is all female. rip in shit feminist *they believe in equality on both gender but actually they're trying to make female far more superior. *his husband meet her for the first time in arrange marriage, this is his fifth time attend this kind of event. not knowing it was all just an act to infiltrate the country. * i don't have any name of the topic yet. i still thinking on how i could combine the serene and calming daily life of newly wed wife like in dannaken short anime with over-the-top action anime like say cowboy bebop. and i still don't have her husband's name yet and what i can say about him is that he lives a double life as a salaryman and otaku culture. i based his character from a guy from dragon maid. * goku420 suggest a name for her husband Imada Konosuke? * how he looks, i based him from anime youtuber named digibro, with beard and that round shade * goku420 suggest a rival(s) * i came up with a loli pig-tailed tsundere who insecure a her flat chest terrorist. also from the police faction we had this female version of zenigata. loud and never give up despite many failure to catch haruka. and then we had had the calm female from ministry of defense. * started to practice drawing butts, female butts *ask goku420 for dialogue because my english is very bad *he agreed and ask how to transfers all the dialogue- through pixiv using mega link to send microsoft word to him. *a new character was introduced by goku420. her name is pixel *she will be a key character of haruka husband's cheating arc *goku420 suggest someone helping haruka in her time of need. someone like him *i borrowed this shonen trope "yesterday enemies is ur todays friend" she might fought other character who oppose and then they're willingly to help when she's in trouble *also the comic will feature, beach scene, hot spring scene and many generic scene u seen in anime *her motivation, deep all she wanted is peace for her country, she believe by following orders by blowing the certain building she could finally attain her dream. but she was deceive by her very own commander whom she trust. and little by little she began to question her purpose, how she see right or wrong. when she finally get to know with her husband. it's very different on how she was taught. *but, i wish to make it a lighthearted series but got too influence with the boss backstory in mgs 3 *enemies, civilian designs *Goku420's character ideas: ① A close friend of haruka who finds out about her "turning over a new leaf" by quitting her organization. It is later found out that she is extremely loyal to the organization(to the point of being an extremist) and is disgusted by her actions. So she trys to kill her in the end like a surprise final boss. I imagen that she is a tall sleek figure with long or short black hair with black eyes to match. ② Enemy 1 loli terrorist who becomes friend later in the story. A "average" blonde hair blue eyes loli. Even though she looks normal on the outside she is psychopath on the inside when she is threatened. She uses her child like apprence to her advantage. And as insane earlier we can give her boob bombs to give her an older apprence. ③A nerdy looking girl who wears glasses with longish black hair, but the hair is rough looking. ④On older pale lady with brown hair in a bun. ⑤An older man with a grey beard and hair who has a resemblance to Zeus ⑥A girl with bright red hair, green eyes and freckles. She is a little on the short side and has a commanding personality. Her hair is short and pixie like. I imagen that she is the head of the government that is trying to stop haruka. ⑦And her partner in crime will be a tall semi hunched over person with black hair and glasses. He is extremly into his work often at times shutting himself in to complete it. Has a never give up personality. *